leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pantheon/Background
Story Far above the clouds on Mount Gargantuan resides a stalwart tribe of people known as the Stanpar who still revere combat and war as penultimate art forms. They remember the Runewars of Runeterra and know that the League of Legends can only repress the rising tides of violence for so long. Each member of the tribe is bred to be a disciplined and vicious warrior, preferring to battle soldiers of either the Noxian or Demacian armies only when outnumbered at least ten to one. Stanpar warriors are trained not only to be as lethal with their bare hands as the most capable martial artists, but also to fiercely wield the many relic-weapons of the tribe. Such treasures have been handed down from generation to generation, and have harnessed the mystical nature of Runeterra in their very cores. These relic-weapons are among the most dangerous in existence – and it comes as no surprise that they have found their way to the League of Legends in the hands of Pantheon. This stone-faced warrior is a paragon of his people, his very existence an anthem of exultation to the art of combat. Pantheon found it insulting that the people of Valoran would install an organization to replace war, complete with so-called champions, without including the Stanpar. Gathering the blessings of his tribe and armed with the relics of his ancestors, he has descended on the League to show the world a true warrior. He cares not who he fights, cares nothing for the pageantry or prestige of a League champion, but lives only for the austere glory of battle. As long as Pantheon breathes, he thirsts for another foe to vanquish. Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"They are privileged to die at my feet!"'' ;Movement/Attacking *''"Honor compels me!"'' *''"I know my path."'' *''"Do not provoke me."'' *''"My spear is restless."'' *''"They disgrace the art of war!"'' *''"Consider it done."'' *''"They will not enjoy this!"'' *''"Onward!"'' *''"They will know war."'' ;Taunt *''"Getting kicked into a well is the least of your worries!"'' ;Joke *''"My profession...! You know, now that I think of it, I've always wanted to be a baker."'' *''"Yes, a baker."'' (Spoken when you perform his joke again after he says the above line) Development Pantheon concept 1.jpg Pantheon concept 2.jpg Pantheon.jpg Announcement made in the sneak peak by Pendragon: :Since Singed joined the League of Legends, there has been a decided dearth of champions with extremely large shields. Luckily, Pantheon is coming to help prevent this extremely important demographic from becoming marginalized.Champion Sneak Peak: Pantheon Patch History is now more visible to allies: ** The green circle that allies see now appears when Pantheon starts channeling. ** The red circle that enemies see still draws when he leaps into the air. V1.0.0.107: * base damage reduced at earlier ranks to 16/28/40/52/64 from 20/31/42/53/64. * scaling damage reduced at earlier ranks to 20/25/30/35/40% from 24/28/32/36/40%. V1.0.0.106: * base damage reduced to 20/31/42/53/64 from 30/40/50/60/70. * attack damage conversion increased to 28/31/34/37/40% from 18/22/26/30/34% * mana cost reduced to 150 from 150/250/350. * now shows a counter as you build up charges. * The threshold required to trigger the now increases with Pantheon's level. This should result in fewer occasions where Aegis Protection is broken by minions. V1.0.0.100: * Corrected a display error with Pantheon's auto attack and death recap. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.99:'' * Fixed a typo in Pantheon's lore. '''V1.0.0.96: * Stats: ** Base health increased to 520 from 505. ** Base armor increased to 21 from 20.1. ** Health per level increased to 87 from 85. * mana cost increased to 45 at all ranks from 30/35/40/45/50. * : ** Cooldown modified to 12 seconds at all ranks from 20/17.5/15/12.5/10. ** Stun duration changed to 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 from 1.5. ** Aegis of Zeonia now properly interacts with spell shields. * : ** Base damage reduced to 4/6/8/10/12 from 6/9/12/15/18. ** Scaling damage reduced to 18/22/26/30/34% from 20/25/30/35/40%. ** Cooldown reduced to 20/19/18/17/16 from 26/24/22/20/18. * will now apply smoother damage especially against large .targets * will now properly interact with spell shields. V1.0.0.94: * : ** Fixed a bug where Heartseeker Strike was dealing too much damage based upon your bonus damage. ** Fixed a bug where Heartseeker Strike procced cast effects with every Heartseeker Strike tick. ** Damage scaling increased to 20/25/30/35/40%. ** Heartseeker Strike will now properly double the damage of the entire ability against champions, rather than just doubling part of the damage. * Fixed a bug where wasn't scaling with enough of your damage from items. * damage scaling increased to 100/115/130/145/160%, from 100/110/120/130/140%. * now breaks spell shields and is blocked by spell shields. * Fixed a bug with where it was slowing for an incorrect amount of time * Pantheon will now be properly considered melee for the sake of items like . V1.0.0.86: * Reduced the summoner spell cooldown so that players can cast summoner spells right after Pantheon completes his . V1.0.0.85: * Added a new sound to . * cooldown reduced to 26/24/22/20/18 from 30/28/26/24/22. * : ** Fixed a bug that allowed Pantheon to cast Summoner spells before landing. ** Cooldown reduced to 150/135/120 from 180/150/120. ** Cooldown on channel cancel reduced to 10 from 25. ** Falling time reduced to 1.5 from 2. V1.0.0.83: * Fixed a minor tooltip typo with . * is no longer castable while Immobilized. V1.0.0.75: *Fixed an issue that would cause to not stun targets if you did not move as part of the skill. V1.0.0.72: Added. * : Pantheon hurls his spear at an enemy unit, dealing attack damage and a percentage of his weapon damage. * : Pantheon leaps at an enemy champion, bashing them with his shield and stunning them. This also refreshes his Aegis Protection. * : Pantheon unleashes 5 swift strikes in front of him, dealing double damage to Champions. Pantheon also becomes more aware of his enemy's vital spots, allowing him to always critically strike enemies at low health. * (Ultimate): Pantheon composes himself then leaps into the air to a location, striking all enemy units in the area and slowing them for 1 second. Enemies closer to the impact point take more damage. * (Innate): After attacking or casting spells 4 times, Pantheon will completely block the next normal attack that deals more than 40 damage to him. }} References Category:Champion Backgrounds